


Of flying popcorn and voyeurism

by mashmash



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Crack, Drabble, Flying Popcorn, I Blame Tumblr, Implied Sexual Content, It was just spontaneous and random, M/M, Minhyuk would tag voyeurism but I don't agree with him, Netflix and Chill, Porn, Porn Blogs, Porn Watching, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: Some vids were taken. And Minhyuk took advantage of them.orWhen a silent Netflix and Chill night ends up in popcorn flying and gay exposing.





	Of flying popcorn and voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwooooo, another random thing when I should be writing for the bingo! All hail random inspo; I'm all bout this shit. You can scream at me for not writing appropriate stuff or just love me @mashirakos on twitter. I'll be glad to scream back, I scream a lot. I'm a screamer. 
> 
> Enjoy, mates.
> 
> <3

“Hey, check this out. I know you’re into vanilla shit and what not, but you _should_ check this account,” Minhyuk blurts out after almost twenty minutes into Netflix, silence and chill. That’s how Kihyun and Minhyuk let their Saturdays pass; popcorn and a randomly picked movie from the vast movie categories catalogue, whatever seems enticing enough to keep their eyes on the screen for at least an hour straight. But apparently, that doesn’t work on Lee Minhyuk, notorious for his puppy dog attention span.

Kihyun tears his eyes off the screen, where Adam Sandler is profoundly jealous of his wife’s best friend in Anger Management, to glance over the other and sudden source of light in the almost dark room, coming from Minhyuk’s dimly brightened phone screen. He squints his eyes, the boy sitting on the couch opposite to him can’t reach Kihyun properly to show him, but he can clearly make out the layout of Minhyuk’s favorite Tumblr porn blog, deep purple aesthetics and, well, gay guys doing all sorts of obscene things just for people like him to get off without having to overflow their laptops or phones with tons of viruses, caught from questionable porn sites. Got bless all the anonymous bloggers. Or Satan.

“I’m not a cyborg, Hyuk, give me the phone, can’t see,” Kihyun complains and Minhyuk just retrieves his hand with the phone, which gets thrown in the air seconds after and lands successfully in Kihyun’s lap, where the big bowl of popcorn was neatly situated.

“Whoops. Sorry Ki.” He doesn’t mean it. Or he does, but his ass won’t leave the second hand couch to clean and he knows it. He sighs and starts grabbing the fallen all over his blue, Hamtaro blanket popcorn, searching for the phone in the bowl as he does so. He unlocks it again (he knows all of Minhyuk’s passwords by heart and he can probably guess the new ones if the boy ever changes them), and he taps the screen for the video to start playing, his fingers absentmindedly bringing popcorn from his lap to his mouth.

The couple is on the bed, the man that seems to be the top landing powerful slaps on the bottom’s already bright red ass, his hands tied up on the headrest and his hips splayed on the other man’s lap, high pitched whines coming out of the smaller man’s lips as the palm makes contact with the plump skin of his ass.

Kihyun is eating his second handful of popcorn, when he recognizes the sheets and the bedside table. He is munching on his third, when he notices the neglected shirt on the headrest, his part time job money spent at Hugo Boss to buy it as a present for his six month anniversary with Hoseok.

And he is choking on the fourth, when he realizes that _this_ bedside table is, in fact, the one in Hoseok’s apartment and that _this_ shirt is actually the white, silky one, that Hoseok had shrugged off his shoulders that night, when they were both drunk and decided to film their first short video for their new, anonymous and kind of a sex diary thing, Tumblr blog.

“It’s crazy, isn’t it? One of my faves. It’s all over Tumblr,” Minhyuk nonchalantly comments, observing his roommate’s reactions, nodding when the younger man almost choked. He knows that feeling. The speechlessness when you’re watching a _good_ porn video. We have all felt it, and he, out of all people, has as well.

Kihyun knows that this video is one of the first results which come up whenever someone decides to get rid of the holy, safe search on their Tumblr app and type “gay sex” on the search bar. He checks the blog regularly, it has now several videos similar to this in its arsenal; lewd, dirty, rough things that his roommate wouldn’t even think Kihyun is capable of doing. Or any other person except for Hoseok, for that matter. Who would have thought that the uptight, Mr. Lavender Detergent Yoo Kihyun, First of His Name, the Cleaner, King of the Librarians and the First Books, Khal of the Great Photographer Club, Breaker of Lee Minhyuk and Mother of Three Small Hamsters, would succumb to such activities and desires, getting spanked in the middle of the night, tied up and red skinned, under his boyfriend’s mercy.

Kihyun gulps audibly, his eyes staying on the screen until the top, Hoseok as he successfully (and unfortunately) concluded, takes the camera off the table and turns it off, leaving the screen go dark once again. He has the urge to bury the device deep in the popcorn bowl again, and this time, he wishes the popcorn is endless, that the dish is a black hole and it will eat the phone whole, leaving no trace behind. Instead, he throws it back on Minhyuk’s lap with a swift motion and forces himself to talk.

“Mhm. That’s…a nice one. But…how did you find it? Have you seen…is it from a certain blog or…?” The words come out strained, he doesn’t know how to bring it up. How to ask if his best friend, his dear, childhood friend, is practically jerking off to his homemade, self indulging porn. He suddenly blames vodka for all his past decisions. Alcohol won’t touch his lips, _ever_ again. Well, maybe only on Saturdays. And at frat parties. Those are a must.

Minhyuk shrugs from his lump position on the couch, movie still playing because the remote is just _too_ far for comfort, white noise behind their seemingly casual conversation. And it could be casual, a typical, Lee Minhyuk- Yoo Kihyun moment, friends sharing material for their fapping folders, if it wasn’t for Kihyun’s internal tantrum.

“I think…it’s from a certain blog. There are videos like this reblogged on every blog, though. I think it’s from the same couple. Wait, let me-“

Kihyun springs out of his position and stands fast, forgetting that the popcorn was actually still on his lap. The flying bowl just falls on the floor and makes a mess out of their fluffy, red carpet and Kihyun, _totally_ out of character, just walks towards his friend, corn that hadn’t fully popped yet stuck on his socked feet, and he grabs the phone out of his hands. Forcefully. Minhyuk just feels like he is having an out of body experience as some of the popcorn reach his lap too, but most importantly, as he witnesses one of the most peculiar things in the world; Yoo Kihyun ignoring a blazing, bedazzling, flying corn mess.

The younger man ignores the fallen jaw of his friend and just taps and scrolls on his phone, until the screen shows what he feared. The following button is nowhere to be found, which means one and only thing; Minhyuk has already followed his blog.

As he is going to strategically press the “Unfollow” setting on the screen and end this sad debauchery, he feels a weight on his shoulders and spine. The same weight that he has been carrying for almost all his life, from when he remembers himself and the small steps he was taking in his mother’s kitchen, just to reach up and knock down the whole flour bag. Minhyuk has climbed on his tiny figure like a baby koala, wrapping his long limbs around him and trying to reach his phone and protect his sensitive material from the prying hands of his nosy best friend. Kihyun always brushes him off when he is about to overshare juicy details about his sex encounters, so this is no different. He won’t get a taste of the nice goodies he has liked and reblogged. He is not worthy of them.

“Leave it, psycho! This is violation of privacy! I will call the police on you and they will finally bust your short ass!” Minhyuk shouts, clawing on air as he tries to grab the phone out of Kihyun’s small fingers. Kihyun is just swerving around, like a bull shaking off his brave rider, pointlessly struggling to make his monkey friend fall off of him. Minhyuk ends up winning, though, his longer and stronger fingers managing to steal his device and finally check why Kihyun made all this ruckus. He sees the blog and his eyebrows furrow, questioning eyes falling on Kihyun’s enraged and guilty ones.

“Was good porn worthy of all this fucking mess? Am I loud when I doodle my noodle or what? Even though I’m pretty sure I’m not making any sound-“

Kihyun’s eyeroll holds every last shred of his resolve to keep his secret in, and he lets it all out, with a loud grunt.

“No, you’re not fucking loud, it’s…it’s fine. You should really close the door more often, though. But…that’s not the point. This blog…”

“It’s my favorite one, yes. I know. You know it as well. I told you some minutes ago.” Minhyuk deadpans. Kihyun sighs.

“No, Minhyuk, listen, this blog…”

“Has the best porn ever. I know that as well. I told you that some minutes ago _as well._ ” He insists. A vein on Kihyun’s forehead protrudes dangerously.

“THIS FUCKING BLOG IS MINE, MINHYUK. IT’S MINE AND HOSEOK’S. YOU WERE WATCHING ME, SOME FUCKING MINUTES AGO. I KNOW. I WATCHED IT. I WAS THERE. BOTH HERE AND IN THE VIDEO,” he snaps. The vein isn’t alone anymore, as others decide to pop as well. His breath is heavy as he rubs the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb in frustration, voice calming down. “I thought you should know. I don’t know why.”

Anger Management is the only sound reverberating in the crammed living room for some seconds and Kihyun swears that he never believed that he could live to witness the moment when Lee Minhyuk would be _this_ quiet. He almost talks to him, shakes him out of his trance, he opens his mouth to speak but he gets cuts off by a palm raised in the air, Minhyuk walking wordlessly and soundlessly towards his room, phone hanging alarmingly loose from his hand. Kihyun is left standing in the middle of the room, and he can clearly hear Jack Nicholson’s wise words, that he may have needed a tad, just a tad earlier.

“Temper's the one thing you can't get rid of, by losing it.”

 

And as he is going to fall on the popcorn covered couch, ready to call Hoseok and probably sweet talk him into paying half of his friend’s mental support therapist money, Minhyuk bursts out of his room and with eyes filled with curiosity, stares at Kihyun’s almost dead, lying figure, his mouth opening to speak with a tone full of interest.

“Does watching you count as voyeurism?”


End file.
